


Broken is the Promise

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sam worries sometimes that using demon-derived powers will make him a demon himself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken is the Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Metallica's "The God That Failed" (pride you took, pride you feel).

Sam worries sometimes that using demon-derived powers will make him a demon himself. It can't be true, because Sam isn't in hell (not literally) (not yet), but often after a session with Ruby, Sam will stare into the mirror, searching his eyes for any trace of charcoal black.

It doesn't matter, in the end, if Sam does become a demon. Dean's already on his way, so if Sam ends up a demon (which he will; Sam's hellbound as surely as Dean, though he's keeping title to his soul), it'll mean they can stay together forever, once Sam finds him again.

It doesn't matter, in the end, if Sam does become a demon. Envy threatened to slaughter people like animals; Sam's read _Fast Food Nation_ , so he knows exactly what Envy meant. Lining people up for execution, like Azazel did with Ava as executioner, and not caring how painful it is, or worse, enjoying the pain. The demon with the fixation on planes killed a hundred people at a time, many times. Ruby's mistress killed a great many people over her history, though she was more interested in tricking people out of their souls. The demons Sam's been taking out mostly have body counts, though some are like the bartender and priest demons, convincing people to do things they think are wrong instead (and if that's enough to condemn one, Sam's already damned). Lilith means to end the world.

Sam sacrificing himself to save one person has always been something he knew he might have to do. He hasn't always thought it'd be worth it (selfish, so selfish, running off to college when his family needed him, learning from books things that have no use here in the real world), but now he knows it is. Sam sacrificing himself to save everyone, well, if that's not worthwhile, nothing is.

It does matter if Sam becomes a demon. That's the price he'll have to pay.


End file.
